


Sweet as Cherry Wine

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Married Sheith, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheithlentines 2019, frat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: If Keith weren't so cheerfully buzzed right now he'd probably be angry at the ridiculous forelock floofing out through the opening in Shiro's snapback.





	1. Frat for Sam

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely pinch hitter @lasersheith

If Keith weren't so cheerfully buzzed right now he'd probably be angry at the ridiculous forelock floofing out through the opening in Shiro's snapback. It just hangs there, bobbing into his eyes adorably as he jams a key into the bottom of his beer can and pops the top. Their entire frat chants around them as Shiro throws his head back, exposing the long column of his throat as it works to swallow down the lukewarm piss-water. The entire ritual is so obnoxious that Keith can't help the scoff that escapes him.

No one should look that good shotgunning a beer – especially not when Shiro lets off with a gasping breath and plants the empty can in the crook of his elbow, promptly crushing it with a flex. It's not hot. Not the bulging arm muscles, not the snapback, not the neon pink mesh pinny that shows off his dusky nipples.

None of it.

Shiro's eyes seek out Keith in the crowd and he gives him a proud smile, like a giant tipsy golden retriever expecting treats. His smile is so blindingly perfect that Keith has to look away, quaffing the rest of his drink in one pull just to avoid eye contact – which works for about three seconds until an elbow jabs him in the side and he sputters half of it back into the plastic cup.

“Hey ugly, still holding out?”

Lance grins at him, eyes unfocused as he uses Keith's arm to keep from toppling over. The urge to step away and let him stumble into the couch is overwhelming, but Keith's not feeling that mean, and Shiro would probably give him that disappointed look across the room...

“Hellooo, Earth to mullet.”

Lance snaps his fingers in Keith's face and the decision practically makes itself as he steps away and lets Lance windmill before faceplanting into the cushions. He steps over splayed legs as daintily as he can and plops down next to the groaning heap, successfully avoiding the stare he can feel burning into the back of his head. Lance grunts and claws himself upright, throwing a sour look at Keith as he turns and settles onto the couch.

“As I was _saying_...” He throws Keith a pointed look, ignoring the rolling eyes in favor of being a pest. “Have you given in yet?”

“No.” Keith grunts, staring determinedly at his cup of swill. “And I'm not going to.”

“Yeah, okay.” Lance scoffs, mouth twisting in disbelief. “You're just gonna sit here all night with _that_ -” He gestures over the back of the couch to where Keith knows Shiro is still showboating just from the chanting. “-all up over there looking like a four course meal.”

“He can look how he wants.” Keith mumbles crankily, staring at the flaking plaster in the corner of the living room. It's going to need to be patched before the end of the semester if they want to avoid damage fees. “He hasn't apologized, so he gets no love.”

“That's cold, buddy.” Lance lets his head drop onto Keith's shoulder, ostensibly out of solidarity, but Keith knows he just gets the spins after his second drink. “It's the day of looove.”

Keith shrugs, smirking when Lance grunts at the motion. “He should've been more careful.” He can feel Lance rolls his head, getting ready to retort when a definitely not hot figure plops down on the coffee table in front of them with a silly grin.

“Hi Baby.” Shiro's warm hands engulf his and Keith has to fight to keep his disinterested facade.

“Hello Shiro.” His deadpan isn't quite as steady as he wants it to be, but it's pretty good for three drinks in with the living Statue of David smiling at him. “Enjoying yourself?”

Shiro blinks slow, eyelashes so long they cast shadows on his cheeks, and he pulls Keith's hand up to kiss his knuckles. “I'd be enjoying it a lot more if I could see your pretty smile, sweetheart.”

“Damn, he's smooth.” Lance pipes up from Keith's shoulder. “How come you can't teach Matt to do that?” His face scrunches as he pushes imaginary glasses up his nose. “He's all 'Hey, loser, wanna bang?' and 'You look decent today, bro.'” He heaves a pathetic sigh at Shiro's bewildered smile. “Romance is dead.”

It kills Keith to agree with him, but he nods along next to his favorite drunken fool, eyes never leaving Shiro's.

“It sure is, buddy, it sure is.”

Shiro's face twists into a pout and his shoulders sag. He doesn't drop Keith's hands but, judging by the dejected puppy dog eyes, it's a near thing.

“Are you going to be mad at me forever baby?”

“Maybe.” Keith sniffs airily, turning his nose up and away as he looks at his boyfriend from the corner of his eyes. “Or maybe until you apologize.”

Shiro furrows his eyebrows in thought – a comically serious expression for the beer soaked catastrophe that is the rest of him. “I'm pretty sure I did...”

Keith snorts at him, upset that if he rolls his eyes any more times he'll give himself a headache. “Saying 'Yolo' after ripping the crotch out of my last pair of good joggers doesn't count.”

Shiro slumps, planting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward, face like a kicked puppy. It doesn't do him much good as Keith takes the opportunity to avoid his face and ogle the newly exposed pecs. It also doesn't help his case when Shiro insists on shoving his foot even farther into his mouth.

“But baby, we were in a hurry, you were begging me and-”

Keith cuts him off with two fingers in his mouth, effectively stopping that humiliating train of thought. He has a reputation to uphold with the newer pledges, and him on his back whimpering isn't part of it. Keith is a tough as nails kind of guy – rugby, tattoos, motorcycle, facial scar... Begging for anything, let alone the dicking down of a lifetime, isn't really great for his aesthetic.

But Shiro doesn't seem to get that memo and the bastard just smirks around his fingers, sucking gently and teasing his tongue between them. Keith bites back a curse but doesn't remove them, glaring at those glittering grey eyes in challenge.

“Oookay then.” Lance slides off Keith's shoulder with a cringe in their direction. “You know there are rooms upstairs right?” They don't bother to answer him as Keith strokes his thumb against Shiro's bottom lip. “No? ….okay.” He slinks off, muttering about getting a hose as he trails toward the kitchen.

Keith barely notices him go, too busy trying not to imagine that tongue anywhere else to engage in petty teasing now.

“Just say you're sorry, baby.” He simpers at Shiro, bringing his other hand up to trace his clavicle before dipping between his pecs. “That's all I want.”

Shiro's eyes flutter shut and he pulls back to lap at just Keith's fingertips. It would be so easy to give in, and it really was his fault if he wants to be honest with himself... but he is nothing if not competitive, and Keith will break eventually. His eyes snap back open and the look in them has heat flaring in Keith's gut as a canine sinks into his knuckle.

“I'm sorry you're so needy baby.” Shiro's smirk is insufferable, lips grazing Keith's fingers with every word. “Next time I'll bend you over sooner so you don't take so long on the drawstrings.”

“You fucker...” Keith breathes through an unwilling grin. He hooks his fingers in Shiro's cheek and pulls him closer, biting his bottom lip hard before pushing him away. “I hope you enjoy your blue balls.”

Shiro hisses, licking the bead of blood off his lip and dragging his tongue across his canine. His voice is a low rumble as he palms himself and eyes Keith like he's his last meal. “But baby... I thought you were my Valentine.”

“Mmm, I am.” The smile unfurling on Keith's face is sharp as he grips his chin in faux thought. “How's that poem go again?” He taps a finger against his lips before snapping his fingers and pointing at Shiro's face. “Oh right! My joggers were red, your balls are blue, you should've said sorry, and I'd have fucked you.”

Shiro throws his head back and howls in laughter, stupidly adorable floof bobbing through the hat as he shakes. It makes his whole face crinkle up in joy and Keith can't help but snicker along with him as he grabs one of those big hands back into his own. He plays with Shiro's fingers as his boyfriend wipes the tears from his eyes and smiles fondly down at him.

“Hey.” Shiro leans down and nudges their noses together before settling his forehead on Keith's own. Their breath mixes together between them, the lovely scent of stale beer and protein shakes, but Keith couldn't care less as Shiro leans in to peck him on the lips. “I'm sorry. I'll get you a new pair.”

Keith's lips curl into a smile against Shiro's of their own volition and he rubs his cheek against the day's scruff that's just barely making itself known. “I forgive you.” The words slip from his tongue onto Shiro's, barely past his teeth before they're licked back into his mouth with a groan. His free hand flies to the back of Shiro's head, blunt nails scraping through the hair there as climbs into his lap.

Shiro responds eagerly, spreading his knees and leaning back to accommodate, palming Keith's lower back to pull his hips closer. It's been a long few days since he's gotten his hands on the spitfire above him, and he doesn't plan on wasting one more second. He rolls his hips up into the heat above him, nipping playfully at the line of Keith's throat when a hand tangles into his hair and yanks his head back. Gasping like he's already being spread and used, he can only imagine how it looks, the fraternity president completely at the mercy of someone half his size.

Unfortunately the next gasp out of his mouth is from the icy cup of water dumped into their laps.

Keith jerks off him with a yelp, landing on the couch in a tangled heap. Matt stands over them, wiggling his cup with a shit eating grin before he turns to the group of pledges. “House rule number two anyone?”

They look between each other, not quite sure whose bad side is worse to get on as they mumble a response. Matt rolls his eyes and points to Lance where he leans against the wall.

“No fucking in the living room.” The traitor dutifully chirps, grinning at Keith's best wet cat impression. “They'll shut us down for hazing if we subject them to Keith's pasty ass.”

Shiro closes his eyes and counts to ten, reminding himself that he instated that rule. He can hear Keith muttering on the couch and decides he's had about enough of the party anyway, grabbing him by the waist and hauling him up. Keith's legs automatically wrap around his hips and a chin hooks over his shoulder as Keith frees his hands up to give their friends the double bird. Shiro grunts out a laugh, carrying him up the stairs to their room and ignoring the wolf whistles that echo behind them.

The door gets kicked shut and Keith bounces on the bed where he lands, hair splayed out around him like a halo on the pillow, but the wicked smirk on his lips as he unzips his jeans is what has Shiro worshiping on his knees.

Keith's forgiveness comes in pants and groans and Shiro burns with the knowledge that the entire house can hear just how well he earns his forgiveness – after all, he'd do anything for his Valentine.

 


	2. Tooth Rotting Fluff for Asher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years married and the sight of Keith leaning blearily against the counter waiting for the coffee to finish brewing never fails to take Shiro's breath away.

Seven years married and the sight of Keith leaning blearily against the counter waiting for the coffee to finish brewing never fails to take Shiro's breath away. It shouldn't be so beautiful, his hair is a rat's nest at best and the stolen shirt hangs off his lean frame, half covering the duck print boxers. His face is set in a permanent scowl as he scuffs the novelty black lion slippers against the tile.

He's adorable... and Shiro is still so in love after all this time.

He shuffles up to hug him from behind, dropping his head down to rest against the back of the tangled mop, earning a grumble of acknowledgment for his troubles.

“Good Morning, Baby.” He presses a kiss behind Keith's ear and feels the morning grouchiness melt as his husband slumps backward into his arms. “Happy Valentine's Day.”

“Mmmph.” Keith flaps one hand dismissively in front of him, still not bothering to open his eyes all the way. Shiro snickers and tightens his hold, easing Keith away from the counter and up onto a bar stool. He settles him in and pulls away, planting a kiss on Keith's wrinkled nose.

“I'll get it.”

Taking the grunt as agreement, Shiro reaches into the cupboard and pulls down his two favorite mugs – a matching pair with Allura's loopy handwriting “Mr. & Mr. Shirogane” - a wedding present from her and Lance. It brings a smile to his face every time he sees it resting on the table, Keith's fingers looped easily through the handle with his ring shining in the light of their kitchen. Shiro doesn't know what he's done for the universe to give him so much, but he'll never stop being grateful for the sight.

Even when the sight is scruffy and nearly comatose on the kitchen island.

The coffee machine gurgles it's final few inches out and beeps a cheery tune into the air, rousing Keith from where he'd dozed off, a line of drool running down the elbow he's propped on. He cracks one eye open and reaches his hand out in a grabby motion.

“One second, Love.” Shiro hums over his shoulder as he pours two steaming cups. There's grumbling from behind him as he grabs the milk and sugar, stirring in a little of each just the way Keith likes it. “Remember Keith, Patience-”

“I will maim you.” Keith's voice croaks across him, grabby motion intensifying. “Coffee first, wisdom later.”

Shiro barks out a laugh as he turns slowly, a mug in each hand as he makes his way across the kitchen. He scoots one cup toward Keith and presses a kiss against the crown of his head.

“Careful, it's hot.”

Keith hums his thanks and snags the mug, coffee sloshing precariously with the motion. He pays Shiro's warning no heed and winces at the first hasty sip. Shiro snorts and lifts his own mug to blow on the top with a shake of his head.

“Told you.”

Keith sticks his tongue out and defiantly takes another sip. His face eases into less of a disgruntled goblin and more the soft, pliant, morning Keith that Shiro cherishes every moment with. He reaches out with his prosthetic and brushes the bangs from Keith's face, cupping his jaw and stroking with his thumb.

“I love you.”

Keith practically purrs into his cup as he takes another sip and nuzzles into the warmth of Shiro's palm. His nose traces the edge of Shiro's thumb and he turns to press a coffee-warm kiss into the center. “You're affectionate this morning.” He rasps, smiling sleepily at Shiro's tender gaze.

Shiro shrugs, hand dropping down to Keith's shoulder to squeeze once before pulling away back to his own mug. “Can't I shower my husband in affection on the mandated day of the year?” He throws Keith a crooked grin and pulls another sip of his coffee.

Keith bites back his groan and very intentionally doesn't roll his eyes, but it's a near thing. Valentine's Day had become a Thing between them when they first got together - Shiro had insisted on the normalcy after years of war and pain, certain that keeping the tradition alive would speed Earth's recovery. Keith had been so overwhelmed by the thought of finally spending any day at all with Shiro by his side, as his boyfriend even, that any prior reservations he had harbored about the day were swept away. He had scoured the surrounding landscape in Black to find the best wildflowers, artfully arranged into a bouquet by Colleen, and had gone on a wild goose chase to get the components to make chocolate for Hunk from nearly destroyed cocoa fields halfway across the world. He'd even tracked down and bribed their old lunch lady for her secret mac and cheese recipe, baked with love. Shiro had made an even more absurd effort, setting up a picnic in their old spot out in the desert before surprising Keith with his childhood home, rebuilt. They hadn't returned to the Garrison that night or the next, and shortly afterward had moved into it together.

But that was nearly a decade ago, and this is now... and Keith is tired.

“Takashi, love of my life.” Keith tries to bat his sleepy eyelashes, likely failing if Shiro's smirk is any indication. “What if we just... did nothing but stay in bed this year?” He sets the mug down and plants a hand on Shiro's knee, squeezing gently. “You and me...”

Shiro drops a hand down to cover Keith's and chuckles.

“And probably Kosmo.” Keith gives a sheepish half shrug and a nod. Shiro squeezes around his fingers, tracing the metal of his ring. “We can stay in bed if that's what you want to do.”

Keith takes another sip and squints at him, searching the placid smile on Shiro's face for hints of a trick. “No gifts?”

Shiro's smile freezes for half a heartbeat before easing into an innocent look that shows off the laugh lines crinkling the corners of his eyes. “Of course not, love. We're getting a little old for that now, aren't we?”

Keith snorts in response and thumps his mug down on the counter, planting his chin on his palm as he regards Shiro's angelic face.

“Is this going to be like our anniversary where you said we weren't doing gifts?” He furrows his brows in faux thought. “Because if I recall correctly, _someone_ broke that promise.”

The angelic smile across from him doesn't waver in the slightest.

“I don't know what you're talking about, darling.” Shiro replies as he reaches across the table to play with Keith's fingers. “How much trouble could I get up to in bed anyway?”

A wicked grin unfurls across Keith's face.

“Well there was that time with the ropes-”

“I thought we were never speaking of that again.” Shiro cuts him off with a pout. “It was a surprise and the knot shouldn't have tightened like that.”

Keith holds his hands up in surrender and grabs his mug back off the counter, downing the rest in one gulp.

“How about we compromise?” He hops off the bar stool and sets his mug in the sink before turning to rummage in the cabinets. “We stay home, but not in bed.”

Shiro slides off his own perch and follows his north star to the pantry, unable to keep from falling into Keith's orbit and molding to his back again. His hands fit so perfectly around the still sharp hipbones and he can't help but nuzzle back into Keith's messy hair.

“That sounds perfect, want me to get the picnic basket from tall shelf?”

Keith grunts and twists in his hold, wrapping his own arms back around Shiro's waist.

“Is that where it is?” His smile is fond as his husband brings their foreheads together. “How did you know what I was looking for?”

Shiro grins and pecks him on the mouth, giving his behind a cheeky squeeze.

“I know you. Seven years it's been there and you look here first every time.”

Keith scowls back playfully, wrinkling his nose as Shiro rubs it with his own.

“I'm convinced you just move it there ahead of time so I have to get my big, strong man to get it down.” He gives Shiro's bicep a squeeze, laughing as it flexes in his grip.

The laugh turns into a squawk as Shiro hefts him up, arms underneath his thighs as he coaxes Keith's legs to wrap around him.

“You caught me, baby.” Shiro grins up at him and presses a kiss to Keith's chin. “I tighten all the jar lids when you're at work too.”

Keith throws his head back and laughs, hands planted on Shiro's shoulders and thighs tight around his waist. Kosmo prances around them, howling in accompaniment. A raised eyebrow and a smirk is all the warning Shiro gets before Keith leans all the way back until he's hanging upside down to shower Kosmo in love. The thighs around his waist slowly crush the breath from Shiro as he plants his feet and leans back to counterbalance his temptingly flexible husband.

“Sweetheart.” He grunts out, sliding one hand up underneath the arch of Keith's spine. “If you wanted to give Kosmo kisses you could always do it on the floor.”

Keith's face is turning red from where he looks up at Shiro with a smug look.

“What, Old Timer, getting tired?”

Shiro shoots a sour look right back.

“No, but if your legs slip I don't want to have to take you to the emergency room with a broken neck and try to explain it wasn't a weird sex thing.”

Keith snickers and plants his palms underneath himself, easing to the floor.

“This time at least.”

Shiro rolls his eyes and lowers Keith's hips to the ground, groaning as his back pops with the motion.

“It was one time, buddy.” He wrinkles his nose at Kosmo conspiratorially, cracking his back as he straightens up. “One time and he never lets us live it down.”

Keith rolls over onto his stomach to smooch at Kosmo's face. “That's because Daddy almost broke my dick bouncing on it, yes he did!” The baby talk is tempered by the side-eyed smirk Keith throws Shiro “I howled louder than you do!” Kosmo chuffs his agreement with a frighteningly good imitation of Keith's deadpan.

Shiro wrinkles his nose at Keith's teasing and plods over to the cupboard to get the picnic basket down. Hunk's red and white checkered cloth is still folded neatly inside of it, complete with a bottle of wine. Shiro had snuck the desserts and pre-made sandwiches into the fridge inside the garage the night before. Having one of the world's most premier chefs as one of your best friends certainly had it's perks around special occasions, and Shiro makes a mental note to order more of the trade-restricted flora for him at the next meeting with Colleen. He drops the basket on the table and stands over Keith's splayed form, still playing with the wolf.

“Are we showering today or going au naturel?”

Keith glances up at him thoughtfully. “Depends on what's for dessert.” His eyes twinkle with mischief as he wiggles his eyebrows at Shiro's lower half.

“Insatiable...” Shiro sighs theatrically and trudges down the hallway, shucking his clothing on the way to the bathroom. “The things I do for love.”

Keith rolls to his feet and trots after him, peeling off his own layers as he goes. “Remember what Pidge said, Sweetheart!” He slips into the bathroom and climbs into the shower behind him. “Water conservation in a post-invasion world is paramount if we want to keep her terraforming efforts alive!”

Somehow Shiro thinks it's not the planet he's concerned about when they end up getting started with their day one hour and two shaky legs later.

He points a stern finger at Keith as he tries to slide his hands underneath Shiro's freshly replaced shirt. “Down boy!” Keith snorts and pulls back, sticking his tongue out at Shiro and gesturing to himself.

“The boy is down... for the time being.” He grins at Shiro and brushes past him in a pair of loose fitting shorts and nothing else. “But you better get a move on with your scheming if you want me to stay that way.” He eyes Shiro's tight shirt and licks his lips, throwing him a wink before breezing out of the room.

Shiro shakes his head, muttering to himself. They may not be as young as they used to be, but Keith's hybrid nature had the happy side effect of nearly endless stamina – which is all well and good until Shiro's limbs give out and all he can do is offer himself up for limp use.

But they have things to do today and he can't stand around musing about his freakishly thirsty husband, no matter how lovely he is. He slips the little box in his nightstand into the pocket of his shorts and pads out into the kitchen where Keith sits on the counter next to the basket, swinging his feet back and forth. Dark eyes open and smile at him, warmer than the sunbeam coming in through their window and Shiro can't stop himself from stepping up to him and placing a kiss on his nose.

“Hi Baby.” He whispers, fingers squeezing Keith's knee as his prosthetic floats over and grabs the basket. “You're cute.”

Keith snorts in response and returns the kiss squarely on Shiro's chin before hopping off the counter and lacing their fingers together. “Where to, sappy husband of mine?”

Shiro hums and lets himself be tugged to the door. “First the garage for the snacks, but you have to close your eyes.” Rolling them first, Keith complies and lets Shiro guide him to the door, stopping to load the basket with Hunk's goodies before pulling him outside and across the cool grass.

A tiny amused smile dances on Keith's lips as he dutifully keeps his eyes closed. “You know, I've been staring out the window into our backyard for most of the morning. There's nothing out here.”

Shiro squeezes his fingers and hums in acknowledgment. “True, but we can still pretend I'm romantic.” Keith barks a laugh and trails behind him as Shiro leads him to a sun dappled clearing underneath a big oak tree. He lets go of Keith's fingers and spreads the blanket out, arranging the food and wine while Keith hums under his breath a few feet away. It's not a lot, but Shiro is pleased with himself as he steps back to survey their little picnic. “Okay, you can open your eyes.”

Keith cracks them open, half worried Shiro managed to sneak some big silly production into their yard with a cloaking device, but he's pleasantly surprised to see their usual afternoon picnic plus a bottle of wine. He turns to beam at Shiro and throws his arms around him. “I love it, sweetheart.” He plants a kiss on Shiro cheek while pulling him over and settling down onto the blanket. Shiro beams back at him and uncorks the wine, pouring them each a glass before unpacking the sandwiches. Keith eyes them for just a moment before putting on his best innocent voice. “Did you make the food?”

Shiro huffs a laugh and gives him a dry look. “Oh ye of little faith...” He unwraps Keith's favorite and hands it over to him to inspect. His husband takes it gingerly and plasters on a smile as he peers down at it like it's going to take a bite out of him. “Hunk made them.”

Keith deflates like a balloon. “Oh thank god.” He shoots Shiro a sheepish look and takes a sip of his wine. “You know I love you, baby... but last time we had food poisoning for two days.” As much as he'd like to be offended, Shiro gives him a half shrug and a nod, it's true after all.

Having deemed the food safe, they dig in and enjoy themselves, watching the wildlife flit around the newly terraformed desert. Pidge and Colleen had worked tirelessly to make the surrounding landscape habitable for multiple species, including creating climate shifting technology to make the area useful for farming - the results of which the Shiroganes benefited from greatly with their new little glade, teeming with foxes and birds. It was everything that Shiro had ever wished for Keith to have... the boy who grew up in an arid wasteland finally able to lay out under the trees and feel a cool breeze dance across his face.

When they're stuffed and buzzing with wine they lay back on the plush grass, Keith's head pillowed on Shiro's chest and their fingers tangled together as the wind stirs his dark locks. Shiro can't help but stare adoringly down at his husband, willing to agree that Keith was right about having a day for just the two of them instead of some fancy reservations. He shifts to kiss the crown of Keith's hair, digging into his pocket for the little box. Feeling the rustling, Keith is instantly alert and suspicious, cracking an eye open at him.

“Shiro.” His voice is flat as he cranes his neck around to see. “That is not a present in your hand.”

“Aaaahh...” Shiro smiles innocently down at him. “You're right! It's just something I found and... thought you would like?”

Keith gives him a deadpan look. “That is the very definition of a present.”

“Oh.” His face is saccharine as he holds the box out to Keith. “Oops!”

Keith takes the offered box with a fond smile flirting at the corners of his mouth. “Just this once, right?” He flips the lid open and cocks his head curiously at the contents. Inside is a rock about the size of a softball, chiseled into a shape of hexagonal and square sides that are carved with concentric circles and points. He plucks it out and twists it around, letting the facets catch the sun and sparkle. “Shiro... it's beautiful.”

Shiro pulls him to sit between his spread legs, back to chest, as Keith admires it. “It's a star chart.” Keith makes a curious little noise and holds it closer to see the engraving in detail. Shiro takes the opportunity to dip down and place a kiss to his temple, murmuring in his ear. “Each side is the position of the stars on a day important to us, carved into the meteorite.” Keith's jaw begins to wobble as he traces the dates at the bottom of each side with a thumb, and Shiro can't help but snicker. “That one is when you stole my car.”

Keith laughs wetly and sniffles, turning it again to see the next side, glimmering in a slightly different color from the composition of the meteorite.

“And this one?”

Shiro grins at him. “When you punched out my commanding officer and kidnapped me.” Keith twists it again and points. “That's when you saved me... again. So is the next one, but the other time.” He huffs a laugh into Keith's hair. “I probably could have made an entire one just of you saving me, but-” He twists the ball gently in Keith's fingers. “That one is our first kiss, and...” Keith is definitely sniffling now, not bothering to wipe at his eyes as Shiro's fingers twine with his own. “This one here is our wedding day.”

That side sparkles in silver and gold, the star chart glimmering in the sunlight and glinting onto their faces. Keith blows out a shuddering breath and turns in Shiro's arms to kiss him soundly. “I love you.” He mumbles against Shiro's lips, “It's amazing.” He pulls away and looks at it again in awe before flicking a sheepish look up to Shiro's face. “How do you always win every year?”

“Mmm, light of my life... it's not a competition.” Shiro kisses his forehead and smiles down at him, pulling Keith back in with a sigh. The yard around them is full of peaceful chirping and the sound of Keith's happy sniffles, and Shiro can't resist the grin spreading across his face. “I guess I just love you more.”

Only the animals witness the indignant squawk that echoes through the clearing, followed by the bright laughing sounds of their love.

 


End file.
